BT Transformations
Featured Video Dragon Kazooie The dragon Kazooie is the first transformation in Banjo-Tooie. It is the only transformation by Humba Wumba that can enter all the worlds in the game and not just specific to one world. You can transform into the dragon Kazooie in Isle O' Hags You need a Mega Glowbo to be able to transform Kazooie into this transformation. As the dragon Kazooie, you have fire breath and are allowed to hold infinite Fire Eggs. Stony The Stony is the second transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the first transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the Stony in Mayahem Temple To transform into the Stony, it requires one Glowbo. The Stony is the only thing that can understand what the other Stonies say. As the Stony, you can participate in the kickball tournament (in both Mayahem Temple and Hailfire Peaks). The Stony does a barge-type attack to defeat his enemies by ramming his shoulder and body weight into the enemies. He can also control the Golden Goliath. Detonator The detonator is the third transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the second transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the detonator in Glitter Gulch Mine. To transform into the detonator, it requires one Glowbo. The detonator can detonate TNT bundles and can deal damage by self-destructing. When the detonator self-destructs, it also causes one unit of damage to yourself. If you have one unit of life left, then you cannot self-destruct as it would kill you and it won't allow you to do that. He can also lift up heavy objects and items. Van The van is the fourth transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the third transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the van in Witchyworld. To transform into the van, it requires one Glowbo. The van can pay for attractions and open special doors. You can attack your enemies by running them over. It can also power certain rides in the world. Submarine The submarine is the fifth transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the fourth transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the submarine in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. To transform into the submarine, it requires one Glowbo. The submarine can withstand extreme pressure and makes water breathable. It attacks by shooting out torpedoes at your enemies. T-Rex The T-Rex is the sixth transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the fifth transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the T-Rex in Terrydactyland. To transform into the T-Rex, it requires one Glowbo. As the baby T-Rex, you can talk to other dinosaurs and open certain doorways. As the daddy T-Rex, you can scare away cavemen and kill your enemies by running into them or roaring directly at them. The T-Rex also makes things bigger. Washing Machine The washing machine is the seventh transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the sixth transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the washing machine in Grunty Industries. To transform into the washing machine, it requires one Glowbo. The washing machine can enter mechanical-personnel doors and wash clothes. It attacks by shooting out briefs (underwear) at your enemies. It can also disable equipment. Snowball The snowball is the eighth transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the seventh transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the snowball in Hailfire Peaks. To transform into the snowball, it requires one Glowbo. The snowball can grow bigger and roll into snow to recover health. It can kill your enemies by rolling into them at a fast pace. The snowball can also revive dead people. Bee The bee is the ninth transformation in Banjo-Tooie and is the eighth transformation by Humba Wumba in a world. You can transform into the bee in Cloud Cuckooland. To transform into the bee, it requires one Glowbo. The bee can fly and it attacks by shooting eye-piercing stingers at your enemies. It can also cause plants to grow and rainbows to form.